


set your world on fire

by bellmare



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Backstory, Community: kh_drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellmare/pseuds/bellmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rage which fuels her instead is clean and cold -- a controlled burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	set your world on fire

There are things with which she is intimately acquainted.

 

 _Hatred_ comes easily to her – black and festering and pulsing under her skin, bitter bilious and biting and caustic. There are many things she hates about this world – those who are whole, those who still have their hearts, those who never bartered with witch-queens in exchange for another chance at life. She hates the worlds untouched by darkness, because they remind her too much of what she has lost, of the home she turned her back on when the prospect of living on meant more to her than having a will of her own.

 

Most of all, she hates the wildfire boy who thinks he knows her inside and out.

 

 _So angry because you lost everything, so angry because everything went wrong,_ he says far too lightly, prodding at her with carefully sheathed claws, ready to leap clear lest she lashes out. _We’re not too dissimilar, you and I._

 

She hates him for his easy arrogance and devilish disregard for the world around him. She hates him because unlike her, everybody takes him seriously – they’ve known him long enough to know what he is capable of, beneath the carelessness and reckless bluster.

 

.

 

When the power she was promised seeps into her livewire veins, it throws her out of her apathy; the rage which fuels her instead is clean and cold, a controlled burn. She learns to love the cold emptiness of the Dark City and the muted hum of Nothingness which surrounds their World.

 

With that, she learns to direct her hatred, fierce and blistering, outwards. She learns to love the sharp burning-ozone stench of the crackling power she send arcing towards the skies, leaving a trail of destruction in her wake.

 

She sees unease in their eyes now, edged with respect. Eleven gives her secret, one-sided smiles and whispers of alliances. Nine gives her a wide berth, and Two ceases his idle tittering.

 

Only Eight doesn’t change.

 

.

 

 _You’re something,_ he finally tells her. _I like the way you think._

 

 _What do you want,_ she spits, the memory of his first words to her still smarting, a tangled snarl at the back of her mind.

 

_Come with me. I’ve got something to show you._

He takes her to her old world, ravaged and ruined. _Isn’t it beautiful?_ he asks, eyeing her sidelong.

 

He easily dodges the first blow she aims at him.

 

The old, vicious burn is back, settling into the cavity in her chest. She strikes this time with claws of pointed steel, sending lightning surging through dry air. _Why?_

 

He sweeps everything away with walls of hellfire and smiles crookedly. _To remind you of what you forgot._

.

She imagines what he will feel like, under her fingertips – warm and brimming with life, perhaps.

 

She wonders what it will be like to break his bones, one by one.

 

.

 

 _Thank you,_ she remembers to say, years in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for kh_drabble community on Livejournal. Related to [blood and chocolate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/494871).


End file.
